The present disclosure relates to heart valve replacement and, in particular, to collapsible prosthetic heart valves. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to collapsible prosthetic heart valves having designs that facilitate the inclusion of additional features, such as paravalvular leak (“PV leak”) mitigation features.
Prosthetic heart valves that are collapsible to a relatively small circumferential size can be delivered into a patient less invasively than valves that are not collapsible. For example, a collapsible valve may be delivered into a patient via a tube-like delivery apparatus such as a catheter, a trocar, a laparoscopic instrument, or the like. This collapsibility can avoid the need for a more invasive procedure such as full open-chest, open-heart surgery.
Collapsible prosthetic heart valves typically take the form of a valve structure mounted on a stent. There are two types of stents on which the valve structures are ordinarily mounted: a self-expanding stent and a balloon-expandable stent. To place such valves into a delivery apparatus and ultimately into a patient, the valve must first be collapsed or crimped to reduce its circumferential size.
When a collapsed prosthetic valve has reached the desired implant site in the patient (e.g., at or near the annulus of the patient's heart valve that is to be replaced by the prosthetic valve), the prosthetic valve can be deployed or released from the delivery apparatus and re-expanded to full operating size. For balloon-expandable valves, this generally involves releasing the valve, assuring its proper location, and then expanding a balloon positioned within the valve stent. For self-expanding valves, on the other hand, the stent automatically expands as the sheath covering the valve is withdrawn.
Clinical success of a collapsible prosthetic heart valve may be dependent on accurate deployment and sealing. For example, inaccurate deployment and anchoring may result in the leakage of blood between the implanted heart valve and the native valve annulus, commonly referred to as perivalvular or paravalvular leakage (“PV leak”). In aortic valves, this leakage enables blood to flow from the aorta back into the left ventricle, which can reduce cardiac efficiency and put a greater strain on the heart muscle. Additionally, calcification of the aortic valve may affect performance and the interaction between the implanted valve and the calcified tissue is believed to be relevant to leakage. Additionally, in certain procedures, collapsible valves may be implanted in a native valve annulus without first resecting the native valve leaflets.
Adding features to a prosthetic heart valve to help mitigate PV leak may result in the profile of the valve increasing in size. Increasing the profile of the valve may be undesirable, for example, because delivering the valve may require a correspondingly larger delivery device. Similarly, adding features to a prosthetic valve has a potential of adversely impacting other design factors, such as hemodynamic performance, durability, and sealing.